Kristof Brandt
Kristof Brandt is a Rank 1 investigator of the CCG and ex-circus-strong'man'. He resides within a side apartment in an out–of–the–way seafood restaurant in the 14th ward. Appearance Kristof is an incredibly well built man of middling years hailing from Ger'man'y. Standing quite tall when compared to that of the average Tokyo citizen he tends to stand out, even when not clad in uniform. It doesn't help that the man is heavily muscled and prefers to flaunt his physique. While most people first notice another's eyes in first contact, it is hard to do so with Kristof as they are seemingly always squinted. Instead the most noticeable feature found upon the otherwise bald man's head is a thick, well-groomed mustache that twirls in on itself upon the ends. Slightly less notable are the numerous wrinkles that dominate his age worn visage. The bulky man is often seen wearing green slacks along with similarly coloured suspenders that wrap around his broad shoulders. He also seems to have a penchant for sporting button-up shirts of light colours that are entirely too tight, whether it be because shirts of the correct size are simply too rare or Kristof enjoys showing off his physique is unknown. After his reappearance, Kristof is seen sporting a fairly short unkempt beard, it's light brown hew fading into grey as it becomes closer to the chin. Just as well, after the encounter with Jack Conklin, his left forearm was not able to be saved, instead there now lies a stump at the elbow Personality Kristof is a very patient man with a great deal of interest on the theatrical, this is likely due to a great majority of his life spent as a circus strong'man', which he can also thank his well-trained body to. There are very few people that anger or irk the man through incompetence or immaturity, in fact Kristof prefers to share in the naivety and innocence of those redeemable. Always touting on about reaching perfection in some trait, this large man always forges onward his hardest to push himself beyond the limits of what makes a man a man, and thus encourages all those around him in the same man'ner. Whether they be underling, equal, superior, or enemy, Kristof wishes only to inspire those around himself that they may one day do the same for others. Some may say that he is too old to be a CCG investigator, he only laughs it off with a hearty smile. Though due to his age, Kristof often finds himself acting fatherly, even to those of higher rank than he, occasionally landing him in hot water. Not to mention the mishaps through his broken Japanese and straightforward attitude. Kristof's traits are of staunch '''man'liness and perseverance, to see a better tomorrow and brighter future for all things. Deeply ingrained within the '''man is a love for all creatures, whether they be beast or bird, man or ghoul. Things are not nearly so black and white to Kristof as they are to man'''y others of the CCG. His heart is warm, his demeanor inviting, Kristof is a difficult '''man to anger and one of surprising tranquility. On top of which he is honest to a fault, finding it nearly impossible to hide anything through his very transparent feelings. The man can be seen as too soft for his line of work, for above all, he desires only peace. History } Powers and Abilities Strongman's Physique: Kristof's strength is, well, his strength! The man excels in physicality, and is extremely durable to boot thanks to the immense amount of time he spend perfectly sculpting his body. Just the same, he holds a large well of stamina to draw upon that outlasts even some ghouls. However, due to his body's bulky nature he is not the most 'man'euverable of investigators. While not necessarily slow on his feet, 'man'y opponents who are more swift would find it easier to deal with him. '''Love and Be Loved: '''Kristof would argue that his truest and greatest strength is his unconditional ability to sympathize and care for others, even those deemed as his enemies. However rare, his ire is to be feared to which only the truly evil are deserving of. Quinque Relationships Threads Trivia * His favorite colour is green. * He enjoys giving out advice in the form of old adages. * Kristof bears a gleaming silver medallion, emblazoned by the CCG logo at all times. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Nakamori Squad Category:CCG